hoist the colors
by WOLF TITAN
Summary: Sing our song sing it load as the court of the nine are among us and this is their begining


_**Hey this is the wolf man well I was bored and listening to a song when this came to me listen and review for me or Hinata will be so sad,**_

The sun rose as the darkness fell upon that day it was one not like any other as nine people stood up on a gallows they were each someone great and dangerous each sitting side by side as they looked down on the people each watching they were able to see mixed feelings on them all some happy to see where they stood others weren't as they stood there tied on wach pedistal they looked with their eyes even the last one the smallest of them with eyes that were once blue were as cold as ice moving on your skin he might have been the smallest but by far not the weakest as he had hair that was as yellow as the sun as if he was the one himself with his face covered on by the tattoos of a fox he looked on the people he vowed to protect as they turned after the war, each he looked near the front as he saw three people standing watching one of them a girl with lavender eyes that cried as she had the heart of love for him that she told him not long ago she was held in chains by the two he considered his friends one of red eyes smirking darkly and in his arms smiling more was a woman he loved but knew now that she was nothing but a whore.

He looked as he said to the two.

"Why isn't it the traitor of kohona and the whore of the traitor i see this will be the last time."

"As we told you Uzumaki we said you could have surrendered and live or you could fight and you would die."

They ignore him There the man looked softly as his brother's and sister each like him as they were the lords of the beast they could be called as he looked next to him a man with dark skin and sunglasses he looked down as he muttered some but unable to hear and near the end of it was his first garra a red headed man who was a true friend agenst all they were someone diffrent from the others, he simple looked at the as he knew this might be their last time dear Kami why wasn't he strong it was all he wished he wished they were able to win but in the end even this was too much for them.

They looked seeing who the man was they placed a rope over garra's neck and one on each of them as the crowed cheared load but none like the pink whore, before long the noose moved over his vary own neck and before long as the man walked away, Naruto wasn't able to help but start to sing a tone that was dark and eriie toon while he started it the land was covered in darkness as he sang it loader for other's to hear,

"_The Hokage and his men_

_stole the fox from its den_

_and bound him in his Bones._

_The Lands be ours_

_and by the powers_

_where we will we'll roam."_

Soon the dark skin man named Bee started to join in as he raised his voice as if the boy next to him gave him the strength to do this again.

_"Yo, ho, haul together,_

_hoist the colors high._

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars,_

_never shall we die."_

all of them rised their head looking at the crowed singing their song unknown that the fogg was rising higher around the crowed as they let them hear as they were showing that they did not fear death as they screamed.

_"Some men have died_

_and some are alive_

_and others roam our land's_

_with the keys to the cage..._

_and the Devil to pay_

_we lay to Fiddler's Green!"_

The man moved more as he headed to the door spring looking at them through his mas as he held the item but looked seeing some of the people where singing load and hard joining the people to die in their song.

_"The bell has been raised_

_from it's hellish grave..._

_Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?_

_We are a call to all,_

_pay head the squall_

_and turn your sail toward home!"_

The fog roamed over them all but the Blue eyed man stared closely at the red eye traitor smirking as he sang the song which made the other man angered knowing he hadn't broken his enemy spirit not one time as the song was ready to fall to its end.

_"Yo, ho, haul together,_

_hoist the colors high._

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars,_

_never shall we die."_

Right then the man moved his hand he heard enough of this song as it became to much it was causing to much as almost half the people joined the song but was hardly able to see them all with this fogg he moved pulling the thing as he unleashed the floor causing the people to fall he smirked as he heard a crunch of what he thought was neck, as the song stopped they looked too see the body but the odd thing they were all gone all nine of them none more was shocked then the red eyed man as he looked seeing the woman who he trapped in chains was gone but oddly all that was were she stood was fox like prints they moved fast searching for the ten beings but was never able to find them as the song was sung but no one was there.

The man with the mask watched as he realised one thing With the nine still free the War has only just begun and they were never going to stop...ever


End file.
